Wet Love
by Jade Star
Summary: Written for Thunderstorm Romance Challenge. Its 1979. Rodolphus wants Bellatrix to live up to her end of the wedding agreement. She comply- if she doesn't kill him first. *Complete*


_Lestrange Household, 1979_

The thunder rumbled across the sky was an ominous message for the inhabitants now sharing the small cottage, tucked safely away just outside of Surrey. Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black was sitting in front of the massive fireplace in the living room, studying indepth a map of the Order's latest plans- cleverly lifted by Snape himself. Her husband of exactly six hours, four minutes, twenty-seven seconds, and eleven days stood over her.

"Woman, come to bed. Now." There was no sensitivity in his voice. Bellatrix calmly turned the page of the book, snickering.

"Like bloody hell I am! I have only one true love, and it sure as hell ain't you."

"Oh, I wasn't waiting for your approval. _Now _Bellatrix." Rodolphus growled. Bellatrix whipped out her wand, aiming it at his groin, smirking.

"I hear a stinging hex takes days to wear off. Yer' bollocks will be pretty tender for a _long _time, Roddy." She laughed.

"Don't-call—me—Roddy!" Roldolphus thundered.

The entire house shook when a clap of thunder illuminated the dark sky, striking a tree not far from them, sending a shower of sparks to lit the dreary moors. Bellatrix's grip on her wand never faltered, and she watched her husband back away slightly.

"Don't think I won't do it." She poked his groin with her wandtip. "Now back against the wall there, easy now…"

He swore loudly, but wishing to keep his manhood intact, he could suffice to another night in a cold and empty bed.

"As you wish, my _dearest." _ He growled. " As you wish my—_stupefy!"_

His wand was already outstretched, the curse flying, as Bellatrix rolled away from the oncoming spell, rolling behind an armchair and sending out another spell. He easily deflected it with a shield charm, and bolted down the hall.

"Bastard! TRY TO STUN ME WILL YOU?!" Bellatrix roared. She was on the warpath now. Aroused. Her husband's dark laugh echoed throughout the empty manor.

"Catch me Bella! Ha ha ha!"

"DON"T CALL ME BELLA! CRUCIO!"

She saw his shadow duck, as the unforgivable curse destroyed an ancient family bust, hundreds of years old. Bellatrix stormed over to the demolished statue, panting heavily. Clutching at her wand in her hand, she cast a shield charm around herself.

"I hate these games, _Roddy…."_

" But I _love _a good chase, _Bella."_

His voice seemed to come from the closet. Bellatrix cast a quick spell, nulling any jinxes he'd set up, and ripped open the door. A few cloaks and odds and ends greeted her. Frustrated, she slammed the door shut, spun around on a heel to—

"Miss me?" Rodolphus asked playfully, leveling his wand at her. Bellatrix backed up against the wall, arms at her side.

"No. Cheeky bastard! What in the bloody hell are you—"

Then he kissed her. Bellatrix fought, placing both hands on his chest, but leaving her guard open since he wand was down. Roldolphus kissed harder, hungrier. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, bringing her knee up directly into his bollocks.

Rodolphus went down moaning like a dying hippogriff. Bellatrix stepped over him easily, cackling madly with laughter.

"See! You'll learn to never, underestimate me, Roddy."

"B- bad… g- girl… Bellatrix… r- really… bad…. Bad…. Girl!" he gasped, still withering in pain. His wife's cackling drove him mad.

"Now for such a wizard, to think you fell for that simple _muggle _trick. Some death eater you are!" Bellatrix crowed.

That did it. Roldolphus seethed. He muttered a nonverbal jinx, creating a gust of wind that knocked Bellatrix far down the hall. Pushing himself to his feet, he grabbed his wand, firing off every curse imaginable to take her down. Bellatrix was good, casting shield charms, and using household objects to deflect the damage.

" Cruico!"

" Protego!"

His pain filled curse was deflected, leaving a scorch mark in the wall. Bellatrix sneered, vanishing down the hall. Rodolphus aimed his wand at the rug, casting wingardium leviosa. The younger witch tripped, falling headfirst out the front door, down the steps and into the pouring rain. With a timed step, he apparated outside, right over her.

" Really, all this has only got me _more _aroused." He panted, his hair and clothes slick with rain. Bellatrix was flat out on her back, covered in mud, looking extremely pissed off.

"Like hell I'm giving it to you!" she shrieked, launching a handful of mud in his eyes. He swore, pawing at the mess to free his vision when he was doubled over with a painful curse. He went down on one knee, grappling for his wand.

" Stupefy!"

It felt like someone kicked him in the chest. He was flung flat out, spread eagle on the filthy ground. His wife flicked her wand, summoning his to her hand. Now with two, she had him trapped. She smirked, victorious.

"Beaten by your own wife. Deinied by your own wife. Sad. Although I think Rookwood is available. He does get so _lonely _at times. You'd pair up nicely I think."

He saw red. Nothing but red. He bellowed in anger, barking out a nonverbal spell that ripped his wand from Bellatrix's hand, and into his own. Taken aback, Bellatrix leapt away from the raging man as she fired numerous spells in his direction. Standing, Roldolphus aimed his wand at her, his voice quaking with rage and suppressed sexual frustration.

"_Expelliarmus__!"_

They watched as their wands flew out of each other's hands. They had disarmed each other. He was so shocked he was speechless for sometime. Bellatrix watched her wand go sailing in a wide arc across the rain drenched moor, covered in mud, dirt, her dress torn and her skin soaked. She was breathing heavily, panting like a caged tiger. Her husband's shoulders squared, his hands slowly clenching and unclenching slowly. His dark eyes burning with loathing and smoking with hot desire. Her eyes displayed a cold, and calculating malciousness, still in shock over the outcome of events. He moved first, crossing the gap with three large strides, grabbing Bellatrix's chin and forcing her to look upon him, pressing a finger over her mouth to keep her from speaking.

He stared and waiting. She stared and waiting. The endless silence stretched into such a palpable force that the earth shook from the power they discharged. Slowly, he released the sole finger, when suddenly Bellatrix grabbed him and kissed him forcefully, her tongue hot, seeking for dominant purchase. He complied by shoving her on the ground, roughly. Smirking, she glanced up at him watching expectantly.

"Woman…. You're really pissin' me off now." He grumbled.

Bellatrix laughed.

Infuriated, Roldolphus worked off of shirt, and began loosening his trousers, while Bellatrix teasingly toyed with the end of her dress. He groaned, loathing his body as it almost prematurely betrayed him before he could take his coveted prize. Bellatrix seized him roughly by the shoulder, nails drawing a thin line of blood, pulling him down and atop her.

" Do not think of this as an ongoing thing." She warned.

" Humph." Roldolphus grunted, kicking off his trousers and boxers, before shoving up Bellatrix's skirt with his free hand.

They made fiery and intense love that night. Their bodies mingling as one for the briefest time in their married lives. They lay next to each other in the aftermath, soaked, sweaty, and naked. Pleased but not utterly satisfied in the slightest. Rodolphus laid back, cushioning his head on his hands, Bellatrix laying atop him, idly tracing his abdomen.

" Well?" he inquired rougishly. Bellatrix shrugged.

" Tch. You need some vast improvements."

" I think It was the best you ever had. Hell it was the _only _you've had."

"Lucius would say otherwise…" Bellatrix muttered.

"Like hell!" he shouted, gaping at her. She smirked, and he hated her for that.

"Hm. Try me."

Rodolphus flipped her over onto her back, pinning her down by her wrists, and nibbling at her collarbone, going lower towards her breasts, and Bellatrix fought, her feet kicking uselessly at the muddy earth. Rodolphus smirked.

"Was Lucious _really _the best?"

"I guess, you'll have to find out _Roddy."_

"Bad girl, _Bella. _Really bad girl."

They kissed. The thunder cackled, striking and night sky and it was all either of them needed.

**~FIN~**

_Eh, I was gonna make it a tad longer, but I figure leave it up to the reader's imagination in a warped sense! Oh, and a review would totally rock!_


End file.
